


Констанция, кушай

by WTF LWA 2021 (fandom_LWA)



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Gen, Photoset, blueprints, installation, инсталляция с элементами арта, чертежи Констанции
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_LWA/pseuds/WTF%20LWA%202021
Summary: Когда твои друзьязаботятся.
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Little Witch Academia 2021





	Констанция, кушай

Когда работаешь над новым проектом [летающей метлы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239044)...

  


  
  
  


Погружаешься в работу полностью...  


  


Но друзья следят, чтобы у тебя всегда было, чем подкрепиться.  


  
  



End file.
